


Mauvaise idée

by Ambrena



Series: Bonnes Résolutions [2]
Category: Mesopotamian Mythology
Genre: F/F, Going to Hell
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petit drabble sur la descente aux Enfers d'Ishtar-Inanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mauvaise idée

**Author's Note:**

> Posté sur LJ en janvier 2016, dans la série de mes ficlettes de Nouvelle Année sur le thème des "Bonnes Résolutions". 
> 
> Domaine public.

Inanna est nue devant sa sœur, dépourvue des sept tablettes du Mé, de ses précieux bijoux et même de sa robe. Ereshkigal jubile. L’arrogante voulait lui dérober son trône ? c’est elle qui, au contraire, lui a pris jusqu’à ses effets intimes. La voilà affaiblie, dénuée de tout, dépossédée. Vulnérable.

La colère monte en Ereshkigal, sans jamais se nuancer d’une pitié fort malvenue. L’usurpatrice présumée va payer son audace. Quelques mots suffisent à la déesse chtonienne pour appeler ses gardes redoutables, les Anunnaki.

Les sept juges de son royaume fixent l’intruse et lui jettent, en un éclair, le regard de mort. Elle s’effondre, fatalement terrassée.


End file.
